


Tea is just perfect (as long as it's not made by you)

by piddling_golem



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piddling_golem/pseuds/piddling_golem
Summary: After Michelle spends another day working late at Oscorp she comes back to her new home with the parkers. Only to find that she is not the only one up late.Based on the series The Makings of Michelle Jones.





	Tea is just perfect (as long as it's not made by you)

**Author's Note:**

> So. Here is the first ever fanfiction I have ever posted. Hope anyone who reads it will enjoy this little piece of literature. 
> 
> This one-shot is based on events in The Makings of Michelle Jones series. Which I work on with Lilly Morgan (ally117). This is actually my version of an upcoming scene in the series.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy and give me a constructive criticism on my writing. Then I can get even better. Once again hope you enjoy.

It was past midnight and Michelle was just walking through the door to Peter's apartment. She wasn’t used to calling it her own apartment as it had only been a couple of months since she moved. After her father died, that is.

MJ had come back after a very dangerous scavenger hunt around Oscorp as to find a clue to what had happened to her dad. As well as anyways to take down the corporate giant. Michelle was so sure that they were the cause of her father's death. She wouldn’t believe that it was just his disability that killed him. She had made a promise to herself on that day that she would find out the truth and never stop till she did.

As Michelle walked into the apartment there was a light still on. ‘Hopefully May just left the light on, and she couldn’t possible be getting a late night snack. Oh god I’m so screwed’ She thought.

As Michelle continued forward, trying to move as quietly as possible. But as she got to the kitchen she turned to see “Peter.” 

Said Peter was just making a sandwich when he turned around to see the confused Michelle. “Hey Michelle I was just waiting until you got back, but I got hungry and decided to make a sandwich.” 

“Huh. Well hey” Michelle said still a bit skeptical from the whole situation. “Where’s May” she then asked as she walked over to sit on a chair.

Peter took the sandwich out of his mouth “oh, she went out to do a late shift at the hospital. They didn’t have enough staff so she went in herself.”

Michelle then rested her arms on the table as she asked “well what about you then. Why aren't you out and swinging about.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders “I wanted to make sure you were ok before swinging out so I waited for you. Also did you just rhym-”

“Don’t say another word, Parker” Michelle spoke in a threatening tone.

Peter just smirked.

Michelle just glared at him.

Peter started to feel a bit uneasy under her glare and started to look around the room, searching for some sought of answer.

“I see you still haven't become immune to my gla-”

“Do you want some tea” Peter blurted out.

Michelle was a bit taken aback before she just gave a him a look that said ‘really’.

Peter started to scratch the back of his head “I mean, I’m not saying you have to take up my offer or anything, I just thought that it would be nice to-”

“Peter” Michelle said softening her look. 

“Er, yes MJ” 

“You are not making me tea, ever again” Michelle said as her gaze turned into a stone cold glare.

“Yep, sure, whatever you say MJ” Peter said practically shitting his pants.

Michelle rolled her eyes “you are such a loser, try to lighten up a little. I thought you would be use to this by now.”

Peter sighed as he relaxed his arms. “I know, it’s just. You have a good glare.”

Michelle gave Peter a quizzical look. “I don’t know weather to take that as compliment or not.”

“Look do you want tea or not” Peter asked in a less polite tone.

“I do, just as long as it’s not made by you” Michelle spoke back with a cheeky smile.

“You know, you are really something Michelle” Peter said a small but content smile coming to his lips.

“And what do you mean by that, Parker” Michelle said with a small smile of her own.

“Whatever you think it means.” Peter said as he drifted off into thought.

“Whatever Peter, just don’t touch my tea leaves” Michelle said playfully.

“Wouldn’t dream of it MJ” Peter said as they drifted off into a comforting silence.

After that MJ would help Peter try and learn to make tea, for her own benefit of course. It wasn’t too much of a success though. In the end they just sat down and talked while MJ drank her half-hot tea and Peter ate a sandwich. 

Michelle started to think about how peaceful and nice this was. That all things in this world aren’t terrible. She was happy to have a bestfriend like Peter (or should she say Spiderman) to have her back. And that they would always look out for one another. Cause that was just what it was. Something that could never be broken.

But unfortunately. Everything breaks at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end. My only friend.


End file.
